


restraints

by thefateofivalice



Series: climbing the crystal tower [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Romantic Porn, Teasing, Top/Bottom Dynamics, blindfold, there's a collar involved but it isnt really pet play i dont think, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefateofivalice/pseuds/thefateofivalice
Summary: “I want to see you,” A’zaela said. She brought her free hand up to his face, sliding her fingers into his hair and pulling the blindfold off of him. The moment it was gone, G’raha blinked up at her, his crimson gaze searing. He kept his eyes on her as he worked, each swipe of his tongue working magic. He sped up, his pace relentless, the tip of his tongue swirling her clit as if she truly had given him the gift he had been so dearly aching for.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: climbing the crystal tower [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	restraints

The Crystal Exarch was on his knees with a collar around his neck and his hands tied behind his back. Around his eyes was a simple black blindfold. 

It was due to be an interesting night. 

A’zaela kneeled down beside him, her fingers slipping beneath his chin, tipping his face toward her. 

“Everything comfortable?” she asked softly. 

“Yes,” he said, his lips parted around a sigh. “You needn’t be kind,” he reminded. 

“I know,” she replied as she stood. 

Tonight was an experiment.To try something new. To see what they liked and didn’t like. They’d talked through the scene they wanted to try thoroughly, so A’zaela knew exactly what she needed to do. If either of them got uncomfortable, they wouldn’t continue. 

But she trusted him more than anything. She had no worries when it came to what they had planned. Only a sense of excitement spreading warmth in her chest upon seeing him so vulnerable. 

For A’zaela, she’d always had an interest in topping. More often than not, she was the one riding him instead of the other way around. Neither of them cared for gender restrictions when it came to sex—they simply did what felt good. Tonight was their attempt at pushing that a little further. 

A’zaela wore nothing but stockings and heels, and she felt very, very powerful. Despite her penchant for wanting to take control in the bedroom, she truly had no interest in being a  _ dominatrix _ —she’d made it clear that pain wasn’t something she was comfortable with. However, the idea of being in control, guiding him to where she wanted him, taking what she wanted...

Mm. 

G’raha was different. He loved when she took charge—loved being touched and praised. Begging and pining. He wanted to be held by her just as much as he wanted to fuck her. He was a powerful man, but he was also gentle. 

No matter the situation they got themselves in, they were versatile. If she was feeling frisky, he’d let her take the lead. If he had ideas, she was all for it. The only thing that mattered to them was the time they got to spend together while doing it. Catching up on time they’d lost, memorizing each part of the other. That was all that mattered.

So when they’d decided to give themselves definitive roles for the evening, they’d been nothing but eager. G’raha specifically had requested a few things.

The first was that he be blindfolded. The second was that he would be unable to touch her—something which thrilled and delighted her. This is where the rope came in. He sat on his knees before her, blindfolded and restricted, cock already fully erect between his legs, waiting for her to make her first move. 

A’zaela took in a breath to steady herself. Two more things, she reminded herself:

Orgasm denial and praise. Two things he wanted above the rest. 

She wanted it too. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d done orgasm denial, but it would be the first time doing it so deliberately. She didn’t want to disappoint. Seeing G’raha pent up and squirming, begging for release…

Needless to say, she was just as eager as he was. 

She steeled herself before standing, taking in a deep breath. 

Her heels clicked upon the crystalline ground beneath her as she balanced on her heels. She started to circle him, letting the sound echo around the chamber, making him aware of her every movement. It created a tension that wrapped around them like a blanket, smothering and hot. The longer she waited before touching him, the thicker it became. 

Her fingers glanced over the back of his left shoulder, gliding over to the right. Her first touch of the evening. He tensed momentarily, shoulders jerking up in momentary surprise. She watched as he willed himself back into a state of calm, forcing his breath to calm and his body to still. His tail, tipped silver, made nary a twitch. 

She moved around to the front of him. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight, seeing him so small and vulnerable. 

They both knew that G’raha Tia was anything but  _ small and vulnerable.  _ They were inside the Crystal Tower—his territory—and his power was boundless. Those bonds, which she had so carefully mastered to be as tight as possible without yet harming him, were entirely temporary. 

Admittedly, a part of her wouldn’t mind him breaking through them some point during the night. In fact, she hoped she would tease him enough to force him to. 

A’zaela brought the tip of her pointer finger to his lips. She felt his quiet gasp, and watched as he immediately swiped his tongue out to taste it. She watched, a small fire in her belly, as he leaned in and sucked on the digit, smothering it with attention. 

“Mm-mm,” she hummed her disapproval, pulling back. He immediately let go, mouth parted in surprise. 

Using the same finger, she now set to focus on her initial task. She traced a path over his lips, her movements slow and methodical. 

“Silly boy,” she hummed. “I have the control tonight. Don’t think you can do something without my permission.” 

His bottom lip quivered and his breath caught. Satisfaction spread over A’zaela’s skin, warm and empowering.

Her touch was feather light as she teased him. Gentle swipes and prods until she leaned in close to him, breath whispering over his cheek. 

“I really don’t know how you expected me to forget this mouth.” 

It was difficult to gauge his reaction, but gauge it she did—his ears perked up on his head, and his lips fell open in surprise. She took the opportunity to push her finger inside, poking at a particularly long canine. 

“Poor thing. You spent so long without any touch. How does it feel now, being so exposed to me? Knowing I could touch any part of you at any moment, yet I hold back?”

G’raha’s breath grew labored, and she watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat. He wrapped his lips around her finger and  _ sucked,  _ but she pulled it back from him, letting out a soft  _ tsk.  _

Before he had time to react, she hooked said finger beneath his collar and pulled him close. Their faces almost touched, their lips could meet in a kiss if only she allowed it. 

She didn’t. 

“I asked you a question,” A’zaela murmured. “How does it feel?”

“Electric,” he gasped. “Zaela, I—“

“And how long have you spent fantasizing about this? About me?” She was so close to him that she could feel his lips whispering against her own as she spoke. 

“Centuries,” he admitted. He tried to lean forward and kiss her, but—

She pulled back just in time, and her grip tightened on his collar. “Naughty. I didn’t give you permission to do that. Tell me, Exarch...did you ever imagine kissing me before you revealed yourself to me? Before the hood came off?” 

“Zaela,” he started, resisting her question. She brought her finger down his chest, tracing the seam of his skin that was melded to crystal. 

“You haven’t earned the right to call me that,” she cooed. “Answer the question. Then maybe I’ll give you the honor of saying my true name.” 

G’raha fell silent, and she watched him carefully. She could have sworn that the crystal encasing parts of his skin were pulsating every few seconds. With arousal? Embarrassment? She hoped it was both. 

“I have no reason to tell you that,” he said finally. 

A smile worked its way onto A’zaela’s lips. She looked down and saw him smiling, too. A wicked smile, one that both frustrated and aroused her. 

Brat.

“Hm. I’ll have to work for my answers, I see.” 

Kneeling down between his legs, A’zaela finally touched him the way he wanted. Her nails scraped along the inner length of his thigh, and she lightly mouthed his crystallized shoulder. 

“Be a good boy now,” she said while wrapping her hand around his cock. His entire body tensed, and she couldn’t help but admire the way his mouth fell open around a gasp. “Tell me what I want to know.” 

“Nnn...no. Not yet.” 

She lightly stroked him, slowly going from base to tip. Her pace was maddening, going painfully slow, holding out on him in every way. Only a gentle reminder that she was there, and she had the control. 

“Did you ever think of kissing me, Exarch? Of fucking me?” 

G’raha fell forward just a bit, using her closeness to nip at her skin. She allowed it for a moment before shaking her head. 

“Ah-ah. No touching. We agreed.” 

“Zael—“

A’zaela took her hand away from him. G’raha let out a needy whine, pressing one more defiant kiss to her shoulder before pushing back on his knees. 

“No touching,” she reminded him. “And you don’t have the privilege of saying my name, remember? You’re being disobedient. You won’t get any rewards this way. Let’s try again...” 

She moved her lips to his ear, keeping her voice barely above a whisper. “Did you want to touch me, Exarch?” 

G’raha doesn’t respond. She could almost see his lip pop out in a disgruntled pout as he tried to force down any other reaction. A’zaela frowned and brought her hand back to his cock, deciding to take it one step further. 

“It’s fine. You needn’t say anything. I already know. Refusing to tell me only shows me the truth.” 

Her lips pressed against his neck, sucking at the tender skin there. His cock twitches against her palm. 

“You must be embarrassed. Poor boy. I understand. It only makes sense that you’d think of me. Touch yourself to me.”

A’zaela sped up. G’raha gasped and jerked his hips forward, eager to meet her in the middle. She let this go on for a while, hand pumping and working him, cooing sweet nothings in his ear. Then...she stopped. She took her hand away and watched as he groaned, pre-cum leaking from his tip. His cock twitched, aching, needing more. She found herself mesmerized at the sight. 

“Yes,” he managed, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. “Yes, I fantasized about you. I dreamed of you, A’zaela. Of making love to you. That day on the cliff, it was all I could think of. My last day alive, spent buried inside you. It was all I wanted.” 

“Good boy,” A’zaela said, suddenly breathless. She hadn’t been expecting the admission. The realization settled over her, making her skin flush from lust. “Keep going. Keep going and maybe I’ll reward you.” 

“Two hundred years is a long time to want someone,” he panted. “I’ve had too many fantasies to recall.” 

“How naughty,” she laughed. “I had no idea you were like this,” she teased. “How about this, Exarch. Tell me how many times you’ve painted that mirror in the ocular white.” 

G’raha’s breath caught. He, of course, had admitted to her once that he’d used it to keep up on her journeys around Norvrandt. They were always transparent with one another. Yet not once had he insinuated that he’d used the mirror for anything other than—

“Twice,” he said. 

A’zaela’s heart was pounding. 

“When?” she urged. She teased the underside of his cock, showing him the bare minimum of what was to come should he obey. 

“After seeing you again for the first time,” he gasped. His arms were trembling behind his back. “‘Twas all I could do to keep my distance. Your scent...intoxicating.” 

He was slowly losing coherency. She delighted in watching him squirm, watching him gasp when she pulled away from him again. She spent a few moments spreading precum around his tip, her touch still feather light and unbearable. 

“And the second?” 

“Please,” he begged. “A’zaela, I can’t—“

“You can,” she said, her voice soft. “You can do it. You’re so close to your reward, love.” 

G’raha took in another shuddering breath. “Il Mheg. You were dressed in finery. Flowers in your hair, and—nn. I checked in because I was worried, and—aah.” 

She knew exactly what he was talking about. The pixies had made her dance, had glamoured her into a dress made for quick movements. It had been more skin than she was used to showing, but she had loved every second of it. 

She was delighted that he had liked it just as much as she had. 

“You were naughty, love. Worry not...I forgive you. I asked, after all.” 

A’zaela learned in and whispered into his ear. “You’ve been so good, Raha. I can reward you now.” 

A’zaela stood. As she did, she lifted the leash clipped to his collar, grinning all the while. 

Anticipation grew in her stomach. This is what she had been waiting for all night. The whole reason they had started up this scene. 

Wrapping the leash around her wrist, she slowly pulled him in close. Being on his knees, there was only one place his lips could land—perfectly between her hips, right where she wanted him. 

“Here’s your reward, my love,” she said, just as his lips pressed eagerly against her entrance. “It’s all yours.” 

And when his tongue found home, she was reminded of why they’d wanted to try it in the first place. The Crystal Exarch was a powerful man, equipped with a very skillful tongue. He didn’t need guidance, didn’t need her to tug on him—but he’d asked for it. He wanted to be controlled, to give her the reins for an evening. She was all too happy to oblige. 

He kissed her lips, spread them with only his tongue, then began to swirl and suck. A’zaela’s eyes fluttered shut, and her mouth fell open as she tried to control her breathing. 

“Yes,  _ yes _ , good boy,” she moaned, trying to keep up the act for him. She needed to keep the desperation out of her voice, to make him work for it. Instead, she was struggling to keep her composure. Keeping her hips still was a test of her willpower. Her eyes opened and fell on him, watching him dutifully eat her out from above. Something about it didn’t seem right, though. Something was missing. 

“I want to see you,” A’zaela said. She brought her free hand up to his face, sliding her fingers into his hair and pulling the blindfold off of him. The moment it was gone, G’raha blinked up at her, his crimson gaze searing. He kept his eyes on her as he worked, each swipe of his tongue working magic. He sped up, his pace relentless, the tip of his tongue swirling her clit as if she truly had given him the gift he had been so dearly aching for. 

A’zaela couldn’t stop the way her legs began to tremble, her hips bucking against his chin. It was sloppy, and it broke any sense that she was still in control. Sure, she had the leash still clamped desperately in her sweaty palms, and she was trying so, so hard to not cry out her pleasure for the entire crystal tower to hear—but G’raha had all of her wants and needs on the tip of his tongue, and showed no sign of relinquishing that hold. 

Then his lips circled around her clit, and he sucked. A’zaela saw white, and she tugged on the collar, pulling him away. 

Her mind was an endless chant of,  _ ‘I can’t cum yet. I can’t cum yet.’  _ She had to take more than a few agonizing moments to quell the fire within her, to stop herself from dragging him right back and letting him finish her off. 

She had bigger plans—plans that needed her to not be overstimulated from orgasm.

Once her wits were gathered, she met the Exarch’s gaze, who was looking up at her with a devilish grin. He knew exactly what he’d done, and he was thriving off of the knowledge. 

“We aren’t done yet,” she said, panting. “Lean back.” 

His eyes lit up. “What are your plans?” 

A’zaela tugged on the leash—a soft jerk, to keep up appearances and re-assert her control. 

“Lean back for me,” she repeated, firmer this time. 

“What of the bonds?” he asked, still pushing against her control. “Surely you don’t expect me to keep this position for long while in bondage.” 

A’zaela gave him the smallest, sweetest of smiles. 

“You want to know of my plans so badly?” she asked, her voice sweet and seductive. She made her way behind him, heels louder than her voice. She bent down and spent a moment removing his bindings, knowing that he must be uncomfortable to have mentioned it. 

Still behind him, she brought her lips up against the shell of his ear. 

“Listen carefully...I am going to sit on you and ride you until I cum. I will touch you as much as I want, and use you however I please. However...if you touch me, I will stand up. I will leave the room, and you will be left to deal with your problem alone until you learn to be obedient. Is that clear?” 

A clear shudder ran down his spine. “Yes.” 

A’zaela presses a kiss against his shoulder. “Yes, what?” 

“Yes, my love. It’s clear.” 

“Good boy. You learn quickly.” 

She patted his back and stood up once more, making her way to the front of him. He had been bare before her all this time, sitting upon the hard crystal floor. She drank in the sight of him on the ground, his cock hard against his stomach. 

A gentle part of her wouldn’t mind bringing her lips down upon it and finish him that way. He deserved that sort of treatment after all he’d been through tonight. 

But he’d asked her to be rough. So she would treat him with the roughness he deserved. 

A’zaela made herself comfortable on his lap, letting his cock press up against her stomach. She wrapped her hand around it and teased it idly, but didn’t go about putting it in yet—she wanted to push him. Make it hard for him to think about anything else but her. 

Red eyes and crystal fused skin filled her vision as she pressed her lips against his. His eyes fell shut, and his chest heaved as he responded eagerly, tongue snaking out to tease her. 

“—is this allowed?” he panted once she pulled away. 

“Yes. No touching. No kissing unless I engage.” 

“Okay,” he said. His gaze fixed on her mouth, and he could tell he wanted to press forward and kiss her again—but he knew the rules. He wouldn’t risk ending things so early. The realization made her grin. 

“Look at how obedient you’ve become,” she cooed. “You’re so good for me, my love. So good.” 

She pushed herself up on her knees, her hand guiding his cock toward her entrance. G’raha sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes shut in anticipation. 

“Watch,” A’zaela urged. “Keep your eyes open and watch me.” She brought his cock from her clit back to her entrance, stimulating herself right alongside him. She waited until he opened his eyes once more before continuing. 

“Watch me make love to you,” she said. “Let me show you how much you mean to me. Just let me work.” 

“My love—“ 

He was cut off as she sank down on him—the second his tip slid inside of her, a moan falling from his lips. His hips instinctively tipped up toward her, pushing him in further than she’d expected. Her hands flew to his chest as she made to steady herself, wiggling her hips as she adjusted to the size. 

Years ago, when she was a new adventurer and her interest in the Crystal Tower bordered on fascination, she wouldn’t have thought for a second that she’d be making love to someone inside of it. Let alone the man who meant everything to her—the one who’d saved her and her world with hundreds of years of knowledge to show for it. The slightly antagonistic young man she had once met, the scholar, to the person she cared for more than anything. As she rocked her hips toward him, A’zaela was overwhelmed with the sense of  _ G’raha.  _

G’raha Tia. The Crystal Exarch. As she slowly began fucking him, she recalled snippets of their time together—the longing, the pining, the first kiss they shared that played in her mind on repeat long after he’d gone into the tower—until pleasure burned fast and hot in her belly, forcing all other thoughts from her head.

“G’raha,” she moaned, her hand on his partially crystallized cheek. She brought their lips together in another heated kiss, savoring his taste, his touch, until she forgot all about their game. She was gone, lost to her pleasure, her orgasm building low in her belly. She cursed against his mouth, separating for only a moment to say—

“Touch me. Oh,  _ please,  _ Raha,  _ touch me.”  _

“Okay,” he breathed, his hands on her hips in an instant. He thrust up into her, meeting her in the middle until her panting turned into soft ‘ah! ah!’ cries that echoed throughout the room. 

Ah, but—she couldn’t give up yet, she needed to keep the game going.

“Don’t cum,” she said, somehow managing to get the words out. She pressed her finger back against his lips, making his glassy eyes focus on her again. She hardly knew how she managed it—the sound of their mixed passions was loud, and her mind was fuzzy, muddied with lust. 

“Me first. Then you, love. If you make me cum, then, then—“ she couldn’t think long enough to finish the sentence. She was already gone, so close to her release. 

G’raha let out a soft growl, nipping at her collarbone. His thrusts became more erratic, choosing to hit her hard and deep instead of quickly. Each thrust hit her  _ right — there! _ And soon enough, she was trembling above him, the force of her orgasm making her shake and moan. 

“Yes, yes, yes! Oh, Gods, Raha—“ 

“Zaela, please,” G’raha panted. “Please, let me…!” 

“You can cum,” she said, still moving up and down on him, still working through her own orgasm. “Let go, Raha.” 

With a loud gasp and a final thrust, G’raha came, his nails digging deep into her skin. A’zaela was so lost in her own pleasure that she hardly felt the pain—she could only think of how perfectly she seemed to fit against his body as she pressed up against him. 

She didn’t know how long they sat there, tangled up in one another. Frankly, it didn’t matter, either. She didn’t want to leave him—there was comfort in their mutual silence. Both coming down from euphoric highs, content with the simplicity of pressing their foreheads together and trying to catch their breath. 

“...how are you doing?” A’zaela asked after an uncertain amount of time had passed. She pulled her face back from the crook of his neck to look at him, pressing her hand against his cheek. 

“I’m good,” G’raha said, sounding breathless. “Words cannot express the way I feel at this moment.” 

A’zaela pressed her forehead gently against his. “I agree. I...was not too much, I hope?” 

“Never,” he replied. “You were perfect.” His hand came up to cradle her face, his thumb brushing gently over her cheek. “I didn’t realize you had a talent for this.”

“...I didn’t know either. I just did what felt right.” 

“It felt wonderful,” G’raha agreed. A’zaela gently placed her hand over his, then turned her face to kiss the center of his palm. As an afterthought, she pressed her lips to his wrist as well, where the skin was yet reddened from the restraints. 

“I have my work cut out for me in fixing you up after all this. You’ve earned the night's rest, Raha. We can wash up and head to bed.” 

G’raha made a noise of disapproval. A’zaela glanced up at his face to see large, pleading eyes staring up at her. 

“Not yet,” he murmured. “I want to bask in this moment a bit longer. Can you afford me that?” 

A smile pulled at her lips, and she nodded. He had yet to pull out of her, and she yet to move off of his lap, neither one wanting to break that connection. She liked having him there, and he clearly didn’t want to move. If he wanted to stay, she would let him stay for as long as he wanted. 

“Of course. Let me know if there is anything I can do to make you comfortable.” 

“I can think of one thing,” he said, gaze dropping to her lips. 

“Mm,” A’zaela hummed before pulling him back into a kiss. She had no idea how long they spent like that, him buried inside of her, kissing, just lost in their feelings. It didn’t matter, either—he would decide what matter of aftercare he desired. 

But neither one of them complained when G’raha hardened once more and began to rock into her, starting the love making process all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> donate to black owned businesses and don't forget to keep signing petitions 
> 
> follow me at @powerwordgill / @nsfgill on twitter
> 
> will not add you to my nsfw account if you don't have age on profile
> 
> I edited this a few times but if you see a typo feel free to send me directly into the sun as I will not be fixing it
> 
> thank you so much for reading! i love seeing your comments and support. hope you have a good day. pet your dog for me.


End file.
